


Voice in His Head

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: All Hail Megatron
Genre: Gen, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-29
Updated: 2010-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe's memories hold Sunstreaker close</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice in His Head

Sideswipe slammed one fist into the column. _"You call that a hit?" the voice taunted._ He followed through with another punishing blow. _"Can't hit hard enough to scare a turbofox,"_ the voice told him in a mocking tone. The column groaned, encouraging Sideswipe to throw his shoulder against the support, ignoring the flare of pain in his frame. _"You can't show the pain! Get it through your slaggin' head!"_ The support gave way, dropping tons of debris to cut off the way they had come, and Sideswipe thought of a bridge, far away, destroyed and all his reason for life taken from him with it. _"You just do it, and don't let it ever show."_

"I won't, Sunny. I won't," he promised the missing piece of his spark.


End file.
